The Beginning is the End is the Beginning
by Mauve Lipgloss
Summary: SLASH: SB/JP, HP/RL, LP/CH...James is alive again, and now he and Sirius think they can be together, think again. Whats up with Remus? Why is Harry so moody? Why have his friends abandoned him? What is Voldie planning?
1. Welcome back to the living

A/N: This is a response to the challenge issued by Prongs, so it is obviously a SLASH story ^_~  
  
WARNING: This story contains m/m slash, f/f slash, betrayal, abuse, fluff, sappiness, bad puns (from Sirius, of course!) fun, pranks, gumballs, and so much other stuff ^o^v  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters featured in this story except for Christmas Holiday, who I ripped out from my story "Tainted Blue" and threw in here ^_^; All the other characters belong to J.K. Rowling, duh! The Song "The Beginning is the End is the Beginning" belongs to the Smashing Pumpkins, and can be found on the "Batman and Robin" soundtrack...I just liked the title, so I used it for this story ^_~ Plus I can use the sequel song for the sequel to this!  
  
Dedication: Prongs, because without your challenge this story probably wouldn't be here, and to my Mom, who a long time ago gave me a talk about how cruel people can be to those who are different.  
  
^^^***^^^***  
  
Send a heartbeat to  
  
The void that cries through you  
  
Relieve the pictures that have come to pass  
  
For now we stand alone  
  
The world is lost and blown  
  
And we are flesh and blood disintegrate  
  
With no more to hate  
  
~ The Beginning is the End is the Beginning (Smashing Pumpkins, verse 1)  
  
^^^***^^^***  
  
Sirius Black scowled at the man sitting before him. He just couldn't understand him, even after all this time of knowing him, Albus Dumbledore was a mystery to him. You could never tell what his words meant, because they always had two meanings. He never did anything without a reason.  
  
Sirius shifted his gaze to Minerva McGonagall, who sat on his left. She looked just as he remembered her. Stern, tall, brave, somewhat snobby.that was Minerva for you. She did look a little disgruntled though, she wasn't aware of what was going on either.  
  
Sirius let his mind drift to some events of his past, as he knew Dumbledore would take awhile before he was ready to tell the two why they were there, that and his other friend Remus Lupin was still to show up, bringing with him another old classmate Christmas Holiday.  
  
Life had been great while he was at Hogwarts...he had everything he could want. He had been a beater on the Quidditch team, he had been one of the most popular people in his class, he had been handsome, and he had been lucky enough to fall in love with James Potter, and what was even better was that James had loved him back.  
  
The two had been happy together; Sirius could clearly remember those as being some of his happiest times. The two would have continued to be happy together, if it hadn't been for one little problem.  
  
James was stuck with an arranged marriage.  
  
Yep, his parents had decided he just *HAD* to get married to a muggle-born witch by the name of Lily Evans. Lily had been good friends with Sirius and James, but didn't want to marry James...the same went for James. His parents were close to Lily's, so there wasn't much they could do at the times.  
  
They had however, ended up going through with it. They had planned to separate once their fathers died, which wouldn't be that long, as James father was terribly ill. In the meantime they had to act like a married couple all the time, which meant, much to their dismay, they had to have sex.  
  
Who could have thought something they didn't want to do could end up giving them something they, along with Sirus would be able to love so much. Yes, Harry had been a mistake...a great one.  
  
After Harry was born, he could remember Lily and James saying if anything good came of them being forced into it, it was that lively bundle of joy. He agreed totally...his "son" was something he cherished.  
  
Then the dark times had came, Lily and James were killed because they, along with Sirius had made one other mistake...believing that Remus Lupin was betraying them. If they hadn't made that mistake, things could be some different now. Thinking back to that, Sirius really wondered how he could have thought Remus would do that. Remus had always been so sweet, caring, gentle, and soft-spoken. Perhaps that was what made them think that...after all, wasn't there an old muggle saying, something like "It's always the quiet ones?"  
  
Sirius shook his head, they had never suspected him because he was a werewolf. No, they didn't discriminate like that, at least Sirius hoped they hadn't. Although Remus had forgiven Sirius, he knew their friendship would never be the same...never as close as before.  
  
He drifted to some newer, happier memories. The day he had been legally declared innocent by the ministry of magic. That had been a mixed effort. Though it had happened almost a month ago, it was still fresh in his mind.  
  
It had been near the beginning of the school term; the school carriages had been on their way back to the school with the students, when a small, but strong group of deatheaters had attacked them. A group of students fought against them, trying to hold them off until the Professors could get there. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had been among the group, along with Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Ginny Weasley. What surprised Sirius the most was the fact that Draco Malfoy had been fighting against the deatheaters as well!  
  
Nonetheless the small group of deatheaters had almost been overpowered, and that's when Wormtail had begun to run away, being the cowardly rat he was. Harry and Draco had both sprinted after him, both shouting hexes at the top of their lungs, finally Draco hit him with "Stupefy" and he was knocked out cold.  
  
Both boys had worked together to drag the body to the school. After I had finished scolding Harry for doing something so stupid, I had taken to hugging him repeatedly and shouting my praises. It had finally taken Severus and Remus to pull me off of him.  
  
Arthur Weasley, the new Minister of Magic (he had been appointed after it was proved the dunderhead Fudge was a deatheater) had gladly given him a trial, in which he had been set free.  
  
Harry was now, or would be living with Sirius once his fifth year was over. Much to the delight of many, Sirius had been offered the position of Astronomy Professor at Hogwarts, and had gladly accepted. Dumbledore was still looking for a new Flying and Charms Professor though, and though many had applied, he kept turning them down. Sirius vaguely wondered why.  
  
Sirius sighed and returned his thoughts and gaze back to Dumbledore. The man was looking at him, eyes twinkling as usual...he looked as though he knew exactly what Sirius was thinking. Sirius groaned inwardly, he was getting annoyed.  
  
Minerva opened her mouth to say something to Albus, when suddenly the fireplace roared to life. All three turned their gazes towards it, and about two second later two figures came flying through it, one male, the other female.  
  
Professor Remus Lupin stood up and brushed the ash off of his robes, and muttered something under his breathe, all the while point his wand at the ground. Instantly the trail of ash removed itself from Dumbledores floor. He then turned and offered his hand to the other person who had come through the Floo Network.  
  
Christmas Holiday stood up with his help and brushed herself off. She gazed around and once her eyes landed on Sirius, she let out a sound of happiness and launched herself at him, capturing him in a large hug. He grinned and returned the hug.  
  
"Sirius! You still look so handsome, after all that time in Azkaban!" Sirius smiled at the comment...though he wasn't AS handsome as before (he doubted he ever would be) he was still quite attractive...being free for almost a month had done him well.  
  
He gazed at Christmas for a moment, and smirked slightly. Her dark black hair was still done up in two balls on the top of her head, with small strands framing her face and falling from the buns. (Think Tsukino Usagi and Tellu from Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon or Miaka from Fushigi Yuugi) her aqua eyes were no longer filled only with happiness, much like his own. Both eyes held anger, happiness, sadness, love, and peace in them.  
  
"Hey! Is it Christmas time already?" Christmas punched him in the arm, she had always hated that joke.  
  
She grinned suddenly, "I was being serious, black!"  
  
Sirius held in laughter in. "How can you be? I'M Sirius Black!"  
  
Christmas laughed again, and Sirius saw Remus shaking his head with a faint smile there. Sirius smiled to himself...it had been a long time since Remus had smiled.  
  
Dumbledore clapped his hands, and they all turned to look at him. "Well! Now that almost all of us are here, we can begin in a few moments, as soon as our other two guest arrive."  
  
Sirius and Minerva scowled. Remus gaped at him, and Christmas looked confused.  
  
"I don't have to Floo anyone else here, do I?" Remus asked quietly. Sirius gazed at him and noticed that he did look a bit green.  
  
"No, no! These two are already here!" Everyone, especially Remus, sighed in relief.  
  
Finally Minerva spoke. "Who are we waiting for, Albus?"  
  
A new voice spoke. "Why, us of course, Minnie! I'm sure you remember us!"  
  
Sirius froze, he only knew of one person who had ever had the spine to call Minerva Minnie...he slowly turned around, his eyes wide. He gaped at what he saw.  
  
Nothing.  
  
The room was empty except for Albus, Minerva, Christmas, Remus and himself. Well, at least it looked empty...he suddenly froze again, he had heard a giggle. A familiar giggle.  
  
He shot a look at Christmas, who had also froze...she of all people would recognize her spouses giggle. She glanced at him in confusion.  
  
Remus looked thoughtful then muttered something under his breath. "Invisibility Cloak!"  
  
Sirius spun on Dumbledore, his eyes blazing. "WHAT is going on? First you drag us here, in the middle of our classes. Then you send Remus to Liverpool in the Floo Network, when you KNOW he can get sick from that! Now we're hearing the voices of the DEAD? Are we going mad, or are you going to explain?"  
  
Christmas was glaring at Dumbledore just as hard as Sirius was. Remus chuckled to himself. 'If looks could kill! Albus would be six feet under by now...'  
  
Sirius looked ready to launch himself at the older man, when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his torso. "Honestly Siri! You're going to have a heart attack!"  
  
That did it, Sirius spun around and grabbed at the air and pulled. He gaped at what he saw...  
  
James Potter. Alive, the same age as Sirius.  
  
Sirius stared. "J-j-j-j-j-am-am-am..." James smirked at him.  
  
"James." He supplied his name. Sirius stared at him for a moment, then his eyes lit up and he launched himself at James.  
  
He sighed happily as he felt James strong arms wrap around him. He could hear Christmas crying in the corner, he turned his head slightly to see her choking Lily Potter to death. He grinned.  
  
He turned to James. "How are you alive?" He managed to croak out.  
  
James suddenly looked confused, "Ask Albus...he brought us back."  
  
Obviously Christmas had heard this as well, for she rounded on Dumbledore along with Sirius. Dumbledore chuckled at them.  
  
"If you will all calm down and take a seat, I will be happy to explain."  
  
No one noticed Remus sneak out of the room, tears running down the sides of his face.  
  
^^^***^^^***  
  
Okay, that's chapter one. In chapter two the following questions will be answered:  
  
-- Why is Remus upset? Why was he crying?  
  
-- How Dumbledore brought Lily and James back  
  
-- Lots of concerned and comforting Harry, slight traces of the beginning of the Remus/Harry love, and we learn Harry's been having a bad day as well  
  
-- Fluff between Lily/Christmas, and LOTS of Fluff between James/Sirius ^_~  
  
Authors NOTE: This story will revolve mostly around Sirius/James and Harry/Remus...though most of the time it will be Sirius/James. I may write a sequel for Remus/Harry! I will call it "The End is the Beginning is the End." But that won't be started until this story is well began ^_^ maybe chapter six or so of this...I plan on THIS story to end up being thirty- forty chapters long, maybe a little less, maybe a little more. It will definitely be more than 25 chapters though.  
  
Dun think it's gonna be easy street for our three couples...I'm gonna make it hard for them...especially for Harry and Remus (but only because I love them!) and Sirius and James won't have the best time either...but in the end it will all work out! ^_~  
  
Read & Review 


	2. Relative Magical Time Theory Bad Day

A/N: DAMN IT! I have been preoccupied for almost a year now, and have had no time at all to write! I now, however, have time to write, and will be updating all of my stories, as well as adding some new ones. *waves* Anyway, this is chapter two of BEB.  
  
^^^***^^^***  
  
Harry Potter hated his friends...every single fucking one of them: Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ginny, and Colin. He cursed the day he had meet Ron Weasley. He wanted to go back in time to the day he saved Hermione Granger from that troll, and make sure he didn't.  
  
It had been like any other day. Harry had been out riding around the quidditch pitch, pondering on whether or not to tell his friends that he was gay. He knew Seamus and Dean wouldn't care...they were gay too. Hermione would probably be surprised, Ron would have a heart attack. He had no idea at all Neville and the two fourth year students would react.  
  
He had finally made up his mind, and landed on the pitch. After taking a few seconds to compose himself, he started up towards the castle. Once he made it about half way there, he stopped. He didn't know why...but he felt the incredible need to sneak into Gryffindor Tower unnoticed. Mildly wondering why, Harry pulled out the invisibility cloak from his bag and wrapped it around himself, then he continued to the castle.  
  
When he got up to the common room, he creeped in with a group of second year students, and glanced around, looking for his friends. He couldn't find them in the Common Room, so he went up the boy's staircase, and he noticed all seven were in the boys dorm.  
  
He was about to take off the invisibility cloak off and walk in, when he heard his name. Confused, he kept it on and sat down in the corner of the room. Nobody heard him (or saw him - he is invisible) and they continued to talk.  
  
"I think Harry really needs to return to reality!" Ron said. He turned and gave Hermione a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"I agree with you Ron...he's been acting like a baby for the last two months. He's been moody, miserable, and nobody wants to be around him." Hermione agreed, and she snuggled closer to Ron.  
  
"I think Harry acts like the entire world revolves around him sometimes...it is so pathetic!" Neville muttered from his bed.  
  
Harry felt his jaw fall open. How could they say that? WHY would they say that? He had done nothing wrong! Keeping silent, he looked over to Seamus, Ginny, and Dean...they would stick up for him...wouldn't they?  
  
"He's going around, acting as though it is not his fault Cedric died...he expects everyone to just believe him...as if. Not all of us are like Luna Lovegood (**see the OotP spoiler note at the end of the chapter**), some of us need actual proof." Ginny muttered in a mean sort of voice.  
  
Much to Harry's horror, Dean and Seamus nodded in agreement. Everyone in the group laughed...then, when Harry thought the worst was over, the last blow came...Colin. Colin had never had a bad thing to say about Harry, or so Harry had thought.  
  
"You know...he goes around the school saying he does not like - or want - the attention everyone bestows on him, yet he always has to draw all kinds of attention on himself. I mean, first the whole thing with the Chamber of Secrets, then the thing with Sirius Black, and then everything that happened last year..." Colin practically spat out the words.  
  
Harry looked at Colin as though he was insane...what the hell was wrong with everyone? They KNEW those things had not been his fault, why were they acting like this? It wasn't right, they were all acting as though they hated him...but they couldn't, could they? They had been perfectly normal earlier.  
  
Unless, what if this was a nightly thing? What if they did this ALL the time when Harry went out? Every single time he left to do something...did they sit down like this and rant on him?  
  
"I know, Colin...poor Cedric. He didn't deserve to die...Potter should be ashamed of himself." Hermione voiced.  
  
Potter? Since when was he Potter? Harry felt like his world was tumbling down around him, he had to get out of Gryffindor Tower...he just had to get away. He waited until everyone else left (after hearing a few more insulting comments) and went down to the common room. He noticed all seven had split off into groups, and were acting like they normally would.  
  
"Lavender? Have you seen Harry anywhere? He is going to miss dinner!" Hermione said in her normal caring tone. Harry stared at her...there was no way they were going to act like nothing had happened after telling him that.  
  
Then again...nobody had any idea he had been there. He knew exactly what would happen. He would go to dinner, and they would act like they normally would - sweet and caring - not having a clue that Harry knew what they really thought.  
  
Harry almost missed his opportunity to escape, when Dennis Creevy left the tower to go down to dinner early. He bolted out through the portrait and ran as fast as he could. He had no idea where he was running...he just ran.  
  
^^^***^^^***  
  
Dumbledore motioned for everyone to sit down (but not until Minerva had been able to say hello to James and Lily). He looked at them for a moment before speaking. His blue eyes were twinkling, and he gave them an amused look. Then he finally spoke.  
  
"Contrary to what James said, I did not bring you back."  
  
Sirius blinked. "Then how did they get here?"  
  
"Ah...Mr. Black, impatient as always. If you can all manage to keep quiet I think I can explain." Dumbledore began. "You all know about the Relative Magical Time Theory (RMTT), I presume?"  
  
James and Minerva nodded, they had read about it somewhere. The other three people shook their head confused.  
  
"The Relative Magical Time Theory states that when a spell is cast, time must go forward from that point. Thus, if someone were to use Crucio on an unsuspecting wizard, though they would carry the scar for the rest of their life, time would continue on. I am making sense, I hope?"  
  
Everyone shook their head...what did Crucio have to do with them?  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Let me try again. When Voldemort cast Avada Kedavra, the person whom he cast it on dies, essentially making them...dead." Minerva snorted, but Albus continued. "That would be when RMTT comes into play. Even though the soul and mind are gone, the body continues to age, because the organs of the body have not stopped functioning. Essentially, in a sense, James and Lily were merely taking a long - very long - nap."  
  
Lily was about to say something, but Christmas shut her up. Albus paused then continued. "It very rare cases, RMTT can reverse itself. In those cases, mattering on the curse, the effects can be changed."  
  
"So? I'm still a bit confused, Professor." Sirius said politely. He was in a much better mood than he had been before.  
  
"What I am getting at, is the RMTT around the two Avada Kedavra curses has reversed in Lily and James...essentially restoring their soul and mind into their aged bodies. This meaning that while they both have thirty-five year old bodies, their minds are still those of a twenty year old." Albus continued.  
  
It clicked suddenly in Lily's mind. Time had reversed, and brought them back to life. Interesting how things like that could happen. She made a mental note to herself to investigate later.  
  
Albus finished. "Another side affect of RMTT is that you - Lily, James - are now...how should I put this...immune to Avada Kedavra. The curse can not kill you, you will merely be weak after being hit by it."  
  
Lily and James gaped, Sirius was to stunned to notice his eyes were wide, and Christmas was finally speechless. Minerva gasped. Everyone sat silent for a few moments. Then, finally Sirius spoke, as he noticed Remus was gone.  
  
"Where did Moony go? Didn't he want to hear that?"  
  
^^^***^^^***  
  
Remus walked down towards the far side of the lake. He wondered how long it would take for them to notice he was gone. They were probably to...lovey dovey with each other to notice. Remus was still oblivious to the fact that he was crying.  
  
It was not fair. Sure...he had not been dead. Sure...he had not been in Azkaban for years. That didn't matter though. He had been through just as much hell (maybe even more, since he had not had a good childhood) as any of the other four had been.  
  
HE had been the one person, who had done nothing wrong, yet he was being punished more than anyone else. First they thought he was a spy...which he couldn't understand. What had he ever done to make to four of them distrust him like they had? He could see nothing.  
  
Then, when Lily and James died...he had gotten a letter from Christmas, not placing the blame on Sirius, but on him! He could remember the letter word for word. He had sat there for hours staring at it, trying to make sense of it.  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
Lupin,  
  
Lily and James are dead. Sirius is in Azkaban. I hope you are happy. You should have seen what was going on! You should have noticed something was wrong with Sirius! You however, were to busy doing whatever the hell it is you do, and now, Lily and James have been MURDERED. Harry is gone, off to live with those horrid muggles (the only people who can protect him) and I have nothing left but memories.  
  
I hope you rot in hell, Christmas.  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
He still couldn't believe it. Everyone had been ignoring back then...well, not right out ignoring him. They had never talked about anything to do with their going into hiding around him. He had known they thought he had betrayed him, he had never been stupid. What he could not see, however, was why. Remus has been the best friend he could be, and yet they shunned him. It made no sense to him.  
  
Having to get Christmas for Dumbledore had been hard. It had brought back memories he did not want to deal with. Christmas had not helped either. She totally ignored him, both when he went to get her, and when they arrived at Hogwarts. Instead, she went to talk to Sirius. SIRIUS! The person everyone for years had thought to be behind the scheme. She could forgive him, but not Remus.  
  
Remus sighed as he sat down on the edge of the water. He stared blindly at the castle for a few moments, then looked around the lake. He stopped when he noticed another person on his side of the lake. He could not tell who it was, so he went to investigate.  
  
The first thing he thought was 'This is MY side of the lake, damnit!' He grinned at the thought...it wasn't his...but he was one of the only people who ever dared to venture out that far away from the school. Curious, he continued to sneak up near the other person (being a werewolf had some very good points). He was about to speak when he was finally able to see who it was.  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
^^^***^^^***  
  
There is chapter two...in chapter three:  
  
* Christmas will explain to the others what made her act like that * Lily and James will take about being dead * Sirius will talk about Azkaban * Remus will talk with Harry... * and more on the sudden "change" in Harry's friends...are they really acting like that, or is something making them do that? 


End file.
